North East Ohio is No Place for a God
by Alodia Ravensbee
Summary: Loki is sent to Ohio as a mortal, unable to lie, as his punishment for attacking Earth. He must remain good to end his punishment, but along the way, he may just become good. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Verdict

AN: This takes place after the Avengers movie, I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen to him and what Odin would do to punish his son.

CHAPTER 1

Being dragged back to Asgard was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to Loki. Not only had they covered his mouth with that humiliating muzzle, but Thor seemed to be parading him around like he had found a lost dog.

"Here he is Father!" He yelled, "He is safe!"

Odin descended the steps of the palace, ignoring the crowd that had gathered, and embraced his youngest son.

"Loki, welcome home son. We are glad to see you safe."

Loki would have said something sarcastic, but no one had seen fit yet to let him work his silver tongue.

Odin then went to embrace his older son, "Thank you Thor, your actions were swift and fruitful. We are grateful you have brought our son back."

Thor laughed heartily, "I am just glad he is alive!"

Odin nodded, "Indeed, we were surprised to hear that he was still alive and well, but this is neither the time nor the place for such discussions, we must bring him before Frigga, and then discuss what to do."

Odin turned heel and walked back up the golden steps, and Thor followed, pushing Loki ahead of him, still fearing he would escape.

Frigga, as expected, was very happy to see her son back.

"Oh my Loki," she said, "I thought you were lost to us."

Loki mostly looked sheepish, and wondered when his muzzle would be removed. He turned to Thor, gestured to his mouth with his cuffed hands.

Thor shook his head, "I am truly sorry my brother, but it is up to Father to decide your punishment, I have no say over whether or not your mouth guard is to come off."

Odin turned his back on them, and went to sit on his throne. "My sons," he started, "I love you both, whether or not you both see that," he looked pointedly at Loki, "is of your concern; just know that it is there. As such, shall treat you with the respect that my loved ones deserve. Thor, you may remove his mouth piece."

Thor nodded, and pulled a key from around his neck. "This may hurt a bit brother." He put the key in the mouth piece, at a place near the back of Loki's jaw, and the guard disappeared in a bit of smoke.

"Thank you," Loki breathed, rubbing his throat as if it was sore.

Odin looked at him wearily, "Now, my son. We must discuss a punishment for your attack on Earth, you challenging your own brother, and making alliances with our enemies."

Loki looked startled, "But fath-"

"No Loki," Odin said, "Do not bother starting your lies. I know exactly what happened. Now, you must face your judges."

Odin waved a hand in the air as a signal, and the door to the throne room opened, and in rushed twelve other gods, there to help decide the fate of Loki.

"Thank you for coming, my friends," said the All Father.

There were mumblings of 'You're welcome' but for the most part the other immortals were busy deciding who was to sit where, and eyeing the young prince wearily.

Once everyone was settled, Odin began speaking to the group, outlining the events on Earth and what he had gathered about Lokis plans. As he spoke, Loki started to visibly look worn out; it was as if the effects of the fight were just hitting him. Slowly, his hair started knotting its self, circled started appearing under his eyes, which were constantly downcast. Whenever a member of the council would look at him, he made sure to look as pathetic as he could, trying to win their favor.

His tactic did not pay off, these were gods well acquainted with his tricks and his powers, they did not doubt he was just as dangerous now as before, maybe even more so with his knowledge of the cube, and his supposed new allies, if they still even counted him as an ally.

They retreated to a room adjacent to the throne on their own after Odin had finished telling his tale, Odin slowly trailing after them after throwing his son a sad look.

When they emerged, Odin looked sadder than ever.

"Loki," Odin said, picking up his scepter, "It is the decision of those present, that we are to exile you as a mortal until such a time as you are no longer seen as a danger to us, to Asgard, and to the humans."

Loki looked shocked; he had expected a harsh punishment, but not something so drastic as this.

"Seeing as how it has worked for Thor, we found it a fitting first step. We will be watching you, Loki, you are not to engage in any sort of malicious activity, mortal, magical, or otherwise. We shall put a spell on you, so you cannot lie, and we will leave you in a place far from where you can get at people loyal to you, and far from those who would recognize you. We have deiced, Loki that you shall live in Ohio, on the planet earth. Should this not work, we shall have to take more drastic steps. If you break these terms you shall be sent immediately to the dungeons underneath Asgard, under lock and key."


	2. Chapter 2 The Awkward Lunch

AN: Sorry for the slow exposition-y stuff, we get into the story soon I swear! Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, or Odin, or any of them.

CHAPTER 2

Loki could feel the power draining from him as the council looked on. He fell to the ground, trying to grasp what power he had left by clutching his chest, but it was futile, Odin had laid down his verdict, and nothing could be done about it. As the draining feeling left him, another feeling started up, it was like he was being scrubbed from the inside out, like something was cleaning his soul. Loki had forgotten just how powerful his father was, and as he remembered, he found that he was falling.

At first, everything was just a white light, but as a couple of seconds passed, Loki could make out some shapes that looked vaguely human.

"Do you think we should call the cops?" A voice asked.

"Naw, he's breathing and his air way isn't blocked, and look, it looks like he might be waking up."

Loki groaned and tried to open his eyes, nearly hissing as he looked right at the sun. That had never happened before.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The first voice said, "Umm… Ohio. Right round Twinsburg."

Loki groaned and rolled onto his side, trying to sit up.

"Woah there," said the second voice, "Take it easy."

Loki sat up any way, and opened his eyes.

Before him were two girls sitting back on their heels and exchanging glances with one another.

"You sure you should be doing that?" Asked the one Loki recognized as voice number one. She had short blonde hair that was cropped into a mans style, but she wore clothes that were very feminine even but Midgardian standards.

"Yo man maybe you should sit back down," said the other girl. She was very different from the first, with unruly brown hair and average clothes. It seemed unlikely that they were friends, but from the glances they kept exchanging it seemed as if that was indeed the case.

Loki put a palm to his head, and noticed that he was in a soft green t-shirt and dark jeans, something that must have been his fathers doing. "I am near Twinsburg you said?"

"Yes sir," said the blonde, "Twinsburg Ohio."

The brunette nodded her head.

"Well then," he said, standing up, "Thank you for your assistance."

He stood up and looked around him, noting that there appeared to be an abandoned farm across the road, which was out of place amongst the neighbor hoods that surrounded it. The rest of the area seemed to be relatively suburban, complete with a water tower bearing the name of the town, and proclaiming it to be the site of the largest gathering of twins in the world. He nearly groaned aloud as he read it, this was not any place he wanted to be.

"Tell me," he said, "Where can I find some food?"

"Um…" The blonde looked about worriedly, "Do you have a car?"

Loki patted himself, checking his pockets for anything his father may have left him. He pulled out a wallet, a cell phone, and to his surprise, a pair of keys. The phone he put away to look at later, but the wallet he opened. Inside was a license with his picture on it, and a single bank card, which he assumed lead to an emergency bank account Odin must have set up. If he knew anything about his father he was thorough, and this bank account would be bottomless, fueled by Odin's magic.

* * *

He put the wallet away and shook the keys at the blonde and smiled, "It appears that I do."

"Ok," she said, "That is good, how about we get some food in you?"

Loki nodded, playing the part of confused poor man, "Please, that would be nice."

The blonde walked over to her car, which was parked on a nearby street, and looked out at him expectantly as the brunette followed, looking less than certain of their new friend.

Loki followed them, hitting the button labeled "Unlock" on the oddly shaped plastic thing attached to the keys, and looked around for something that responded. Just behind the girls, a black sleek looking car with an 'M' on the front flashed its lights at him. The car suited him, all slick black curves and sudden points.

He pulled on what seemed to be the drivers side door, and found the car to be uncomfortable hot, but luxurious. He lowered himself into the leather front seat, and closed the door. Beyond that, he had no idea what to do. He stared at the wheel in front of him, trying to deduce what his next move should be.

Just as he discovered where the ignition was, and noticed that the girls in front of him were looking at him curiously, he felt a small surge of magic that was not his, but Odins.

'I am nothing if not kind', said Odins detached voice.

Lokis hands moved of their own accord, putting the key into the ignition and bringing the car to a low rumble, he put the car into drive, and pulled out, following the girls further up the busy road, guided by Odin's magic.

When the girls pulled off the road again, Loki could not imagine why. It did not seem as if there was a dining hall close, and even as Odins magic directed him lock the car, he was still confused.

"Never been here before?" Asked the brunette as she got out of the blonde's car, which was considerably less nice than Lokis.

"No, I cannot say I have."

She smiled, "You are in for a treat!"

The blonde nodded in agreement as she rose out of her car, "This is the best place to go for almost everything."

"Do they have ale?" he asked, feeling as if all he wanted was to drink until it started to hit him where he was, and then drink that away too.

The blonde laughed and looked pointedly at him, "No, they don't have that." He cursed under his breath.

When they stopped in front of the supposed eating establishment, Loki was still in disbelief. A garish red and white awning was the most notable about the place from the outside. The size of the whole restaurant was smaller than his closet back in Asgard.

The two girls walked in confidently before him while he was still having trouble absorbing what he was seeing, they waited for him.

"Come on in," said the brunette.

"Really," said the blonde, "It is not that bad. Just get in here."

Loki shook his head and followed them in, sitting down across from them in a booth that looked like new, but felt very outdated.

"I love it here," said the brunette, "It is like visiting the past, and getting good food at once. Awesome."

The blonde nodded, "I think it rocks, it is definitely one of my favorites, always thought it was funny how packed it always is."

Loki glanced around, and noticed that it was indeed packed, and they were lucky they got a seat, after he had sat, three more people came in, and were watching the room diligently for a seat to open up.

"So…" started the blonde, "My name is Adelaide."

The brunette looked at her and nodded, "I'm Sarah."

Loki looked at them and smiled at their average names, "I," he said grandly, "Am Loki."

"Cool name," said Adelaide.

Sarah nodded in agreement, "Where are you from?"

"Oh very far from here," he assured them.

Adelaide nodded, and the entire meal continued as so, lots of nodding and Loki trying to answer their questions, but constantly seeming like he had more to tell. But he did not give anything else up, instead asking all the questions he could of the two girls.

This intrigued her; she thought it was weird that he was found on the side of the road, and alone. On the ride to the restaurant she and Sarah had discussed how attractive he was, and just how strange. Not only did he talk weird, had forgotten how to drive a car, but he was found alone. Honestly, she thought it wasn't often that someone so attractive was found alone.

"Loki," she said.

The god looked at her, "Yes Adelaide?"

Sarah looked at her friend; raising an eyebrow at the suggestive way he seemed to say her name?

"Is there any way I can get your phone number?"

Loki looked confused, then on instinct, or magical influence, he pulled the phone from his pocket. "You mean this thing? Sure. Well, actually put your… Phone's number in here, easier for me."

Adelaide took the phone from him, then put her number in, finding her way around the device on her own easily. She then sent a message to herself, handing the phone back to Loki.

"There," she said, "All done."

"Very well," he said.

Sarah looked around, and then glanced at the sky, which was quickly gathering storm clouds, "We should go," she said to Adelaide.

"Ok."

Loki watched the two go, both of them throwing waves and smiles over their backs.


	3. Chapter 3 The Start Of Renovations

AN: Getting into the beef of the story now, believe it or not, twists and turns are ahead. Thank you for reading and thank you those who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide and Joseph.

CHAPTER 3

After they had driven away, Loki walked over to his car and sat in the driver's seat, trying to deice what he should do next. He rolled down the windows to let the heat out, and pulled his cell phone. Turning it over in his hands, he started pressing buttons until something happened. The screen lit up when he pressed a small button on the side. He touched the screen and the image on the front bounced, Loki slid it up, revealing a bunch of green squares with some icons in the middle. He touched the one labeled_ Messaging, _which had a 3 in the middle of it.

The first section was labeled _Odin. _He tapped the name, and on the screen there was an address at the bottom. Leave it to Odin to have a house set up too, he noticed the address was underlined, he taped that again. The phone automatically gave him directions; thank Odin he had been given an easy phone to use.

He pulled out of the small parking lot, and parked again in front of the abandoned farm he had woken up in front of. Loki parked his car and got out, looking at the house confused.

"This place cannot possibly be a suitable house for a god," he muttered.

Loki took a lap around the house before bracing himself to step inside, he was happy to find that the lot would keep other people away with a large rolling hill in the back, and the pond to the side would be nice for a swim every once in a while. The house its self needed paint badly but luckily for him was not falling apart. Loki supposed Odin wanted to give him a project to occupy his time. He walked up the steps onto an unstable porch, which was worrisome, but when Loki walked into the house, Odin had clearly been at work. The inside mimicked the place back in Asgard, the ceilings were high and the walls were covered in a golden wall paper, gold was in short order on Earth, and the hall ways were long, much longer than the actual house. He smiled and walked down the hall, leaving his keys on a small table by the door.

Every room reminded him of one in the palace, the dining room was equipped with furniture that mimicked the furniture in Asgard, the bedrooms upstairs mimicked his own suite in the palace. It was if Odin had shopped around looking for the Earthly equivalent of all the opulence that was in Asgard. Loki found that he rather liked this kind of lesser formality better. There was no gold that needed shining, but it still felt grand, especially with the impossibly tall ceilings and large windows.

Loki walked back outside again and assessed the façade that covered up his beautiful home. The inside, clearly, did not need any working; Odin had done that or him. The outside was the opposite, it looked as if it had not been touched in ages, and some parts, like the porch was falling off.

As he was assessing his next move, the phone in his pocket buzzed, and then let out a song that Loki found was very annoying. He pulled it out and looked at the name on the screen, then hit the _answer _button.

"Hello?" He said, holding the phone out.

A faint voice came from the phone, so he held it up to his ear, "My apologies, could you repeat that?"

A woman's voice said, "I said, this is Adelaide, I wanted to know if you found your way home ok?"

Loki nodded, then remembered to actually say something, "I did make my way home well enough, thank you for your concern."

"Umm… So don't you think maybe you should see doctor? I mean, we did find you on the side of the road."

"No, I feel perfectly fine, I am mostly dismayed by the state of my home. By any chance do you know anyone who would be able to repair the outside of my home?"

Adelaide sighed and then made sounds like she was walking through a house. Loki heard faintly, "Hey dad, do you guys have a job right now?" She paused, "Do you have room for one more exterior job?"

Loki walked up to his porch, jiggled the loose railing, he could practically feel the rusty nails giving way.

"Loki?" Adelaide asked.

"Still here," he said.

"Okay, my dad is outside working on my house actually, and he says he can work on yours a couple of days a week if you would like. Should I send him over there?"

"That would be great if you could. I live on that old farm lot, the inside is all finished, but the outside…"

Adelaide was confused, "You bought that lot?"

"Yes I did, and I need to start refreshing it."

"Okay, well I'll head over there with him, you have made me curious."

"That is fine, I shall see you soon then."

* * *

Adelaide and her father arrived at five, giving Loki plenty of time to decide what he was going to do. He wanted to re do the porch, in a bright golden wood that matched the wooden floors inside the house, and wrap it around the house, giving it a regal feeling, and plenty of space for him to sit and read outside. Then he wanted to paint the house a darker colour, perhaps his signature green for the shutters, and a lighter colour for the sides.

He relayed as much to Adelaides father, Joseph.

"Well," Joseph said in a gravelly voice, "It'll be costly to re do that porch, but I can't argue with you, this place needs it."

Loki nodded in agreement, "It really does. I want it to match what… Has been done to the inside." Loki had to remind himself not to lie. He did not want to think about what would happen if he did, but that did not mean he couldn't bend the truth.

Joseph looked excited and Adelaide, finished with her inspection of the porch, could not hide her curiosity.

"Can I see the inside?" She asked.

"Of course you may," Loki said.

The inside impressed them, as it should have. It was gran in a way many houses were not. The light let in by the huge windows lit up the shining and golden wood which covered the floors and reflected off of the wallpaper which spanned all the way up to the high ceilings.

"Wow," said Adelaide, "This is amazing, it seems like the house is bigger on the inside then the outside."

Loki smiled, "That was the plan."

Joseph nodded, "I wish I had the talent to do a house like this."

Loki scoffed at him, "I am sure you do have the skills, I believe in you."

Joseph extended his hand out to Loki, "I promise to make the outside just as good as the inside."

The two men shook hands.

"Loki," said Adelaide, "How long have you lived here?"

Joseph helped himself to the house, walking through to the shining kitchen.

"I have been here not very long." Said Loki, trying not to lie.

"This place has been abandoned for ages."

"Indeed it was."


	4. Chapter 4 A Proposal

AN: I will be gone pretty much all day today so no more updates until Sunday! Sorry! As always thank you for reviewing and reading. :) And, sorry to leave it off where I did! I will get the exciting bits up as soon as possible! I swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki.

CHAPTER 4

About three days into the renovation, Loki started to get restless, he paced up and down the long main hall, wondering what he could do to entertain himself, or better yet, how to get back into Asgard. As much as he liked his house on Earth, he did not like being a mortal, he started having dreams at night where he grew _old, _wrinkles and all. It always made sure he woke up in a sweat.

There wasn't any way he could magic himself back, no doubt Hemidal would be watching for that, nor could he lie his way back. However, he did think it might be possible to make it seem as if he should be back, to bend the truth to his will. The thought over how Thor had gotten back, on the back of a spout of honor, finally growing up just enough to protect the humans. Loki imagined this was because of that girl, the mortal Jane.

A girl. That could be a start, maybe he could find a girl to put up with hum long enough to make him look good, and maybe he would do some volunteer work, really play up the goody two shoes show as much as he could.

Loki left the hall ad went to the living room, sinking down into a dark green sofa. But who could he woo? It had to be someone just as good as he wanted to appear, someone prone to good deeds. There was a knock at his door.

Of course. She had been there nearly every day with her dad, helping him stain the huge porch Loki had asked for. Adelaide.

He got up and made the walk to his door, and behind it was the very girl he had just been thinking about.

"Can I help you Adelaide?"

"Uhhh… Yeah. Well, we're going to need some extra men for this next bit, so my dad said to come collect money from you? Like an advance or something?"

Loki nodded he had prepared for this, "So you would like a check yes?"

She nodded.

Loki stepped to the side and swept his hand inward, "Please come in, I left it in the kitchen."

She stepped into the house, taking off her work boots she said, "Thanks, it is freaking hot out."

"I imagine, thank you for helping with this."

"It is not a big deal, dad pays me."

Loki nodded, "Still. It comforts me to have someone I know working on my house."

Adelaide nodded. "That's why I have my dad do all my repairs too, plus he gives me a discount."

Loki approached one of the shining cabinets and pulled what he had learned was a check book from a drawer, and then started at it, remembering which parts went where.

"Did your dad perchance mention how much he should receive?"

"I think he said fifteen hundred."

"Right."

Loki filled out the check, tore it out, then thought for a moment. This could be one of his few chances with the girl alone, and what better time to ask her to dinner. Loki did have some experience with women, and was confident he could woo Adelaide.

"I will give this to you," he said, "Under one condition."

"What would that be?" She asked, leaning towards him over the counter.

"Have dinner with me."

Adelaide looked stunned. "Dinner? Really? What for?"

Loki looked at her, "Why not? You are a pretty girl, you have done a lot to help me… Think of it as a thank you for finding me on the side of the road, and for the porch."

Adelaide considered it for a moment, looking him up and down. She guessed that it was probably a good idea. Loki appeared to be close to her in age, if much wealthier, and she hadn't been on a date in ages, she assumed it was her short hair. Sometimes it put guys off.

"I don't see why not. I mean, I have nothing to lose."

Loki smiled and handed her the check. "I will need your address then. How does tonight sound?"

"Tonight? But it is already nearly five!"

"Better get home to change then. I'll be there around seven thirty." Lokis eyes twinkled mischievously, he obviously enjoyed toying with her.

Adelaide gave her dad Loki's check, then booked it home, panicking about what to wear and how much of a shower was absolutely necessary.

She didn't even know where he planned on taking her, and it seemed so sudden. She supposed it was better than agreeing after only knowing them for hours, as she had done in the past. Maybe five days would be just the ticket.

She flew into the apartment she shared with Sarah, explaining even as she turned on the shower and shook out the dust from her hair.

"Loki asked me out!" she shouted towards Sarahs bedroom.

Sarah was at the door as fast as she could be, she walked into their shared living room and stared at Adelaide. "Really? Loki? Like, 'I found you on the side of the road' Loki?"

"Yes, surprisingly."

"Wow. Nice catch, weird, but nice."

"I agree. I hesitated I will say, but I mean… One date can't hurt can it?"

"You've said that before."

"Ok true. But still."

Adelaide went into her bedroom, still waiting for their water heater to kick in, and rifled through her closet.

"Do you think a dress would be a bad thing?" Adelaide asked.

Sarah waked in behind her and looked at the contents of Adelaides closet. "No, but I mean, none of those look… You enough for a first date. But… I have something that is! Hold on."

Adelaide watched Sarah hurry away, confused. When the other girl returned, she was carrying a soft green dress, covered on the top half in frills that would fill out her top half, and fitted on the bottom to show off her small waist.

"Sarah," said Adelaide, "That is beautiful, where did you get that?"

"I found it in the store today, it was on sale, thankfully."

Adelaide took the dress from Sarah, feeling the soft silk beneath her hands, and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you so much," she said.

Adelaide then took the fastest shower she had ever taken, and slapped makeup carefully on her face after, trying to make sure that she would still look presentable even in her rush. She was so glad though that Sarah had a dress for her, that made things so much easier.

Adelaide went for a copper looking smoky eye that she thought would suit the dress, and not make her look too dressed up, although the dress pretty much ensured that if they did anything other than dinner, she would be over dressed.

She walked back into her room, slipped into the green dress, and pulled on her black ruffled booties that she felt tied everything together. She had just finished transferring all the essentials into a small copper bag that she had when someone knocked on the door to their apartment.

Adelaide felt her heart start pounding as she went to open the door, praying to the gods she was not overdressed.

When she pulled open the door she felt relieved to see Loki was in an obviously well-tailored suit, but then her heart started pounding for other reasons. She had never seen him in anything remotely formal, and it was a shock to see him looking this good in something that was so simple. A two piece black suit with a crisp white shirt, a black tie and a green scarf around his neck. It was perfectly simple. And to make her blush even more, he was carrying a bouquet of all different kinds of red flowers. Peonies, roses, hydrangea and a whole array of flowers she didn't have named for mingled in one big red party. It was probably the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

"Good evening Adelaide," he said.

"Hi Loki." She squeaked out.

"I picked these up for you."

"They're gorgeous," she said taking them from him and retreating to her kitchen to get a vase.

Following her he said, "No, you're gorgeous, the flowers are just pretty."

Loki was actually very pleased by what she was wearing. The green of her dress was only slightly lighter than the green in his scarf, and the ruffles filler her out in a pleasing way. The shoes she had chosen made her taller, but she was still a great deal shorter than her, but they did wonders for her legs, making them look a mile high.

"So," Said Adelaide, interrupting his assessment of her, "Where to?"

Loki watched her put the flowers in a vase and place them on the kitchen table, "We are headed to a hibachi restaurant just up the road your father recommended it to me."

"My dad did?"

"Yes, naturally I made my intentions clear to him before he left for the evening."

Adelaide was shocked by this simple act that was unlike anything other men had done for her. "Well thanks, saves me the effort of having to explain."

"Indeed," he said, "shall we be going?" He extended his arm to her.

She looped her arm through his. "Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5 The Date Part One

AN: I am back! And I bring tidings of another chapter. As always, thank you so much for reading and for all of the support you have given me. Sorry this is a tad later then Sunday. ;P I had such difficulties getting this the way I wanted it!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide.

CHAPTER 5

Loki drove the sleek black car provided by Odin up the road to the place Adelaide's father had described, it was nondescript from the exterior, but the parking lot seemed to be packed.

Adelaide made a move to get out of the car and Loki clicked his tongue, making her pause. Moving quickly, and wanting to make the best impression he could, both on her and on the gods who were no doubt watching, he went to her side of the car and let her out, offering his hand for support.

"Thanks," she said, looking around, "I hope you had enough time to get a reservation."

Loki put his arm around her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't mind the contact, "I had just enough time, I managed to snag the last spot for seven thirty."

Adelaide looked at his arm around her, and decided she didn't mind it there. "Ok, that's good," she put an arm around him.

Loki made sure to hold the door open for her, checking that action off of his mental list. He had to make sure everything on this date went well. He needed this relationship; he had to get back home, and if he was lucky, he might even fall for the girl. But the more he thought of that, the more it seemed unlikely. She was a _mortal, _and while that may be fine for Thor, it would not settle well with him. He had plenty of immortal options back in Asgard, and those women were physically superior to the one he was holding currently.

Adelaide was not unattractive though, he supposed. Her hair was short but it always smelled nice and was a beautiful platinum blond. She stood just around his shoulder, and in heels she was almost as tall as he was. Loki suspected that she liked being that tall; she always seemed just a little smug whenever she stood next to him in heels. And tonight, her green dress pleased him perhaps more than it should have. Green had always been his favorite colour.

Once they were seated, the night progressed easily. However, one thing Loki was not anticipating was how difficult it was not to lie.

Adelaide dug into their soup appetizer and looked at him over her spoon, "So… What do you do for a living?"

Loki had to think about how to explain this to her without revealing that he was a god. "My parents are very wealthy, I mostly do whatever I please."

She nodded, "You're a lucky one. I have to help my dad out with jobs because all the college kids have taken the jobs around here."

Loki nodded sympathetically, "Well… If you should ever be wanting for something, feel free to ask me."

Adelaide looked a bit offended, but quickly swallowed her pride, "I shall… Keep that in mind."

Loki nodded.

Adelaide picked up her menu and started sifting through the options, trying to decide what to get. She imagined price wasn't an issue… So that left so many options open.

Loki eyed her over his menu, trying to decide what she was thinking about. "I think I'll get the teriyaki steak, what about you?"

Adelaide nodded, "I was thinking about that… But if you don't mind, I would like to get the shrimp."

Loki smiled. "That is fine." He was well aware that it was the most expensive item on the menu.

Adelaide smiled, "Thanks, I don't get to go out to eat that often."

"Well, this is a special occasion then." He waved his hand at the passing waiter.

"Yes sir?" Their waitress asked, looking him up and down.

"We are ready to order, and we would like a bottle of champagne."

Adelaide raised her eyebrows. "Bringing out the big guns, eh?"

"Only the best for you."

The waitress cleared her throat and stared pointedly at Adelaide, "What will you have?"

Adelaide saw the challenge in the waitresses eyes and raised her eyebrow. "Aside from him," she waved a hand at Loki, "The shrimp."

The waitresses eye widened and then she looked a tad sheepish, "And, um, for you?"

Loki smiled, "Teriyaki steak."

"Right, your chef will be right out."

Adelaide smiled icily at her until she was well gone, then her expression warmed and she cracked up. "I am sorry," she said, "I just could _not _resist."

Loki smiled at her mischievously, "I didn't protest. Although I think I will be the one to have you."

Adelaide looked at him in shock, but was not given the time to retort as another waiter appeared with their bottle of champagne, opened it for them, poured two glasses, then left it chilling in a bucket.

"So," began Loki, "What else do you do besides help your father stain decks?"

Adelaide smiled, "I did graduate from school, I have a degree in English. I teach at the high school when school is in."

"English? Really? I would not have guessed that about you."

"Most people were shocked, I showed a lot of promise in the field of sarcasm."

Loki laughed. "I gathered."

"What I really want to do is write."

"Really?" Loki took a sip of his drink then nearly cringed. This Earth brew was not nearly as nice as the drinks on Asgard.

"Yes really," she seemed to enjoy her drink, "I have a brilliant novel all planned out and am in the progress of getting it all fleshed out."

"That is fantastic."

"Well, I think so. It is what I have always wanted to do. I really hope it goes over well with publishers."

"I am sure it will."

Adelaide smiled, this whole night was not what she was expecting, but she found that she rather liked it. Loki was very mysterious, really living up to his name. However, she didn't mind talking about herself for now, after a while she would start asking the questions. She was a patient woman.

**Part two is on the way! **


	6. Chapter 6 Finishing up Dinner Date Pt 2

AN: Part two is here! As always thank you for reading and for your lovely reviews. I love you all. :) Sorry for the wait and the short-ness, but I wanted to make the movie its own chapter. You'll see. ;)

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide.

CHAPTER 6

Adelaide watched the show in front of her with fascination. She had been to this restaurant before, so she didn't know why she was so fascinated, but every time the chef made the onion volcano Adelaide was amazed.

Loki, was perhaps even more amazed then she was, but he was better at hiding it. Earth certainly was a silly place with its bad puns. "Butter-fly!" their chef would exclaim while flinging bits of butter about. However, despite that, it was fascinating to see how they could turn the act of cooking food into an art form with sounds and jokes and coordinated knife work.

After the chef was done, he hefted their portions onto their plates and bowed his exit.

"Ready for this?" Asked Adelaide.

"Indeed," Loki said, digging into his steak with a fork.

Adelaide stared at him, "A fork? You are going to eat Japanese food with a fork?"

Loki looked at his food, "Well yes. Is there a problem?"

"Hell yes there is!" Adelaide jumped out of her seat and walked over to him. "You need to use chop sticks!" She pulled them out of their wrapping and held them out for him.

Loki started at them, then her. "You want me to use sticks?"

"Not sticks Loki, chop sticks."

"The word stick is in the name."

"They're made specifically for eating though!"

Loki looked skeptical. "Well… What do I do with them?"

Adelaide blushed, "You don't know? Oh… Um here."

She demonstrated for him, making sure to place them correctly.

"Now you."

Loki took them from her and balanced them against his hand. "Like this?"

"Yes," Adelaide smiled, "Now pick up a piece of steak, I will permit you to still use the fork for the rice, but I am confident you can handle the meat."

Loki furrowed his brow and aimed for some meat. He managed to get the piece half way to his mouth before it dropped into the napkin on his lap. He aimed for another piece, this time leaning forward to meet it, and he managed to get it in his mouth.

Adelaide smiled, "See, not so hard."

"I have done more difficult things, but it seems highly unnecessary to me."

"Still, come on, it's fun."

"It is a departure from the norm, to be sure."

"Adelaide dug into her shrimp, moaning a little bit.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "That good?"

"You have no idea how long it has been since I have had a good shrimp."

"Well, I am happy to have provided the experience for you."

Loki found that when he thought about it, he really was happy that he decided to bring her here, and she had yet to ask many questions, which made it an easy time for him. He was sure that she would become curious eventually, but tonight he would get away scathe free.

On the drive home, Loki turned down the radio, which earned him a glare from Adelaide who was singing a song.

"Would you object to coming over and watching a movie?"

She thought for a moment, "Sure. Why not?"

Loki smiled, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7 Part of a Movie

AN: As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you all and I hope you enjoy. ;) Long update is long, so I hope it makes up for the short one!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide and Sarah.

CHAPTER 7

Adelaide pulled out her home before they arrived at Lokis home, and sent a text to Sarah.

_Will be home late tonight, don't wait up for me. Date went great!_

She set the phone in her lap and turned the radio back up, singing along.

Loki looked at her sideways, "Did you have fun then?"

"Oh yeah," she said, "It was very nice, thank you so much."

Loki nodded, and pulled into his drive way. He ran around and opened her door, helping her out.

"Thanks," she said.

He nodded.

He offered his arm for her.

"Wow," Adelaide said, "This place really is looking amazing."

Loki had turned on the lights outside of the home, lighting up the half-finished porch and the new paint, which gave the house a very regal feel.

Loki smiled and tightened his grip on her arm. "I am quite pleased with the progress so far."

"I am glad to have helped. It makes me feel useful."

"I appreciate all the help you give, and I can see that your father does too."

"I think he likes the company mostly, a lot of the time he works on his own."

"So you are even more important then," Loki made sure to smile at her as he unlocked the front door, which he had replaces with something twice the price and four times the price.

"Wow again." Adelaide breathed.

Loki smiled and looked at the door. It was nearly six feet tall and at least four wide. There were swirling patterns covering the glass in wrought iron, that looked hand made. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is perfect for the house."

Loki let her in first, and almost laughed when she had frozen again. "Cat got your tongue?"

Adelaide laughed, "It would seem so huh? Every time I come in here, I feel like there is something new to see."

"Well… Let me think. I think this time I have added a painting."

"A painting?"

"Yes, right over there, on the wall."

Adelaide waked over to where he was pointing, into the living room, which was cozier then the entry way. The floor was carpeted in a light plush cream that felt nice under her now-bare feet, and the furniture was in tones of green and gold. She walked over to the far wall and looked at the painting Loki had hung there yesterday. It was a depiction of he and Thor as children, running around the gardens in Asgard. The depictions of the boys was off by a long shot, but the way the artist had shown the gardens was better than any other painting Loki had seen in his time on Earth. Adelaide, with her English degree, knew immediately what the painting was.

"Loki and Thor?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, walking up behind her, resting a hand on her hip.

She looked down at her hip, and decided that was acceptable. "It's beautiful, where did you find it?"

"A local artist painted it actually; they have a gallery in town."

"Really? Huh. I should try and find them, I need a small something for my apartment, the walls there are rather bare."

Loki put his other hand on her hip and gently turned her around, "So how about that movie? We can visit the gallery together tomorrow."

She smiled, and blushed. "Okay."

Loki held her hand and led her over to the couch, "Sit here, I'll go put the movie in."

Adelaide looked confused, "What are we watching?"

"Fret not, I thoroughly researched the internet and picked the most romantic movie with the highest reviews."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Well, how can I put this. Where I am from, we do not have the internet, but I am rather getting the hang of it. Your dad has been helping me, actually."

"He has? He didn't tell me."

"I asked him not to, I hardly want to think about it. It seems so pathetic for me not to know something so basic."

"It's not, really." She smiled.

Loki smiled back and took his seat next to her, slinging his hand behind her on the couch. This was going just as he wanted, and it was more enjoyable then he thought it would be. He had always liked the way mortal women presented themselves, and it was a nice challenge for him to adjust his ways to woo her. He hoped Odin was watching. However, the real test he knew would be in whether he could sustain a relationship with her.

Loki gave the remote to Adelaide, admitting he had not yet gotten the hang of that particular bit of technology, and she skipped her way to the menu.

"The Notebook?" She asked.

"Yes, are you not a fan."

She shook her head, "No, I am a fan, it just will be interesting to see if you are."

Loki nodded, and she hit play.

During the opening scene, she turned to him. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you from exactly."

"Well, you have probably heard of it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and it is very far from here, in someplace rich with gold and magic."

"Gold and magic?"

"Yes."

"You're not insane are you? I have gotten myself tangled onetime to many with people like that."

Loki laughed and made sure to look her right in the eye. "I am perfectly sane."

"Okay, good." She turned back to the movie.

_This is going to be difficult_, he thought.

She nestled into his shoulder as the overly long opening scene ended and put a hand on his chest, sighing just a bit.

Loki laughed a little, perhaps this would not be as hard as anticipated. "Would you like a blanket?"

"Oh," Adelaide looked up at him, "Yes please."

He sat them both forward for a moment, pulling a soft golden throw from the back of the couch and throwing it over her.

"This is beautiful," she said, watching the fabric shimmer as she moved her hand over it, smoothing it over her lap.

"Isn't it? I believe my mother may have made it." Frigga was always making things for Loki and Thor. As a way of making them equals.

"She's good."

Loki nodded.

Before long, Adelaide was infested in the movie, and Loki thought it might be time to make his move. She had obviously seen the movie before, with the way she kept pointing things out, so he did not feel guilty about distracting her.

He moved his hand over her shoulders slowly, getting her focused on him, rather than the overly predicable movie. She smiled at him quickly, then watched the screen again, but it was clear she wasn't totally focused as before. He then moved his hand to her neck, gently massaging the back of it, while his other hand turned her a bit so his other hand could get at her shoulders. They both then moved in tandem over he back and shoulders, gently kneading them and responding to the places where she sighed or let out a huff. After a while, his lips began to kiss the back of her neck, prompting a sigh from her.

Adelaide smiled, and turned around to face him, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. Loki laughed behind the kiss, intrigued that she was taking action on her own. Loki put his hand at the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, massaging his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck, and nipping her bottom lip for entry. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together for just a bit, before Loki moved onto her neck. Loki pulled at the straps of her dress which just barely hugged she shoulders. He smiled when he discovered the fabric stretched enough to allow him to pull the top half down to her waist.

Adelaide smiled and pulled his mouth back up to hers, kissing him fiercely. Her hands then worked at his button-down, he having already removed his tie and jacket. He removed himself and pulled off the shirt in one swift move after Adelaide had unbuttoned it all. Loki moved back to her neck, biting it lightly before moving down to her breasts, which were held in a mesh lace bra, which left not much to the imagination, except what was hidden by the black lace which fringed the edges. He bit her nipples through the bra, before reaching around to the back of her, kissing wherever he could as he did so. He got her bra off in one quick move.

When she was free, Adelaide sighed, and Loki paid attention to her now revealed breasts. She was rather busty for her size, but he was pleased to find everything was natural. He felt Adelaide run her hands over his back and ruffle his hair as he nipped at a nipple again before latching onto it, teasing the other with his free hand. He felt her sigh and lean back on the couch, taking him with her.

He moved to her other breast, this time pulling a sigh from her. She ran a hand through his hair again, and then pulled it gently to get his attention. She pulled him up again to her mouth, tugging at his belt. Loki smiled at her.

"Perhaps we abandon the movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

He helped her up off the couch, turned off the TV, then led her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Welcome," he joked, "To my lair."

Adelaide chuckled at the joke, but found the word suiting for his bedroom. All the furniture was dark in colour, and the wall was covered in lush green velvet. It was very different from the rest of the house, but it felt more like Loki.

He walked her over to the bed, keeping the lights off, and turned her around again, kissing her neck. His hands gently led the dress over her head, and then moved back down over her curves. She turned around under his hands, and took off his belt, then his pants. He turned them around again so her knees were against the bed, and lowered her onto it.

Lokis bed was rather large and fit both of them with plenty of room to spare. On it, Loki began again on Adelaides breasts, caressing them, and then running his tongue around the outer ring of her nipples, causing her to shiver.

Adelaide could feel the pressure building up in her nether regions, and just as she was going to point this out to Loki, he moved a hand down to her panties and began to rub her clitoris through her wetness. She sighed and bucked a bit into his hands, causing him to chuckle.

Loki then moved his hands to the top of her hips, and smoothed off her panties. Her breath hitched at the cold air hit her but it didn't last long before Loki was there. He took a moment just to smirk in satisfaction at her obvious wetness, then sucked on the clitoris he was previously teasing. Adelaide sighed and put her hands through his hair again, breathing his name just loud enough for him to hear. His tongue made patterns across her, driving her more and more towards her peak, then stopping just as her moans seemed to have reached a new height. He kissed his way up her chest, stopping at each of her breasts again, then kissed her firmly on the mouth, taking one of her hands and pressing it into his erection.

Loki did not have to ask twice, Adelaide rolled on top of him, and removed his boxers, which he was obviously straining against.

"Woah." She said.

"What?" Loki sat up, looking just a tad upset.

"Nothing," she pushed him back down.

Taking him into her hand, she worked him up until she could see his hands were clenched into fists at his side. Then she took him into her mouth, rather suddenly, making Lokis eye pop open and forcing a groan out of him. It had been a long time since he had last been pleasured like this. She moved swiftly and evenly, making sure she didn't graze him with her teeth, and was rewarded with more moans from him, and his hands moving through her hair.

After a couple of minutes, he huffed and pulled her up off of him, kissing her fiercely. He rolled them again so he was under him, looking up at him in anticipation. He moved a hand back down to her sex, and slipped a digit into her, glad to find she was still wet. She gasped and her eyes shut tight, she hips bucked as he moved his finger in and out of her, before adding another, accompanied by another gasp. Loki then positioned himself between her thighs.

He kissed her, "May I?"

Adelaide nodded, "Of course, I have us covered, on the pill."

Loki, pushed into her, sighing as he did, then gave her a moment to adjust. She looked up at him and nodded, and Loki started to move. He moved swiftly, pulling her leg over his shoulder for a better angle. She sighed and lay back on the bed, moaning ever couple of thrusts. Loki found that he liked the way she moaned, throaty and without apology. He did not like a woman who could not let go.

He moved faster, and as Adelaide was again driven towards her peak, she began to say is name instead of sighing. When she came the first time, she practically screamed, throwing a hand through her hair and clenching. Loki smiled and moved her then, not finished. He pulled out and moved her onto her knees, which Adelaide chuckled at.

This time when he entered he did not give her time to adjust, he thrusted hard and deep into her, causing her to pant and go weak in the legs. Loki slung an arm around her waist to hold her up then finished in a thrust that had him collapsing on top of her and cumming onto the bed spread.

They lie there, panting, before Adelaide turned over and wrapped her arm around him. "That was good."

Loki smiled, "I agree."

"Would you mind if I stayed the night?"

"Not at all."


	8. Chapter 8 The Morning After

AN: Sorry for the wait! Here ya go! :) As always, thanks for reviewing and for reading! :3 I hope the last chapter was enough to tide you over.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide.

CHAPTER 8

Adelaide woke up in the middle of the night, and rolled over. She nearly screamed when she saw Loki next to her, sleeping soundly. Adelaide remembered the previous events of the night and blushed; she hardly had any reason to be surprised he was here. She slipped slowly out of his bed, grabbed his shirt off of the floor, and put it on as she walked towards the kitchen, she thought pancakes were in order.

She was dismayed to find not only was the kitchen sparsely stocked, but also that there were so many cabinets that it was hard to find anything. She did manage to find a pan and some mix though. She got to work, trying to make the most perfect pancakes she could.

As she was frying, Loki woke up, blinking to try and focus his eyes. He reached out and looked for Adelaide.

"Fuck," he said when he did not find her next to him.

He grabbed his robe from the master bath and walked out into the house, figuring she must be somewhere when he spied her clothes on the ground. When he stepped into the hall the sound and smell of food being made was unmistakable. Loki smiled, pleased she had thought to make food for them.

He paused at the frame of the kitchen door, taking in the sight of Adelaide dressed scantily and frying pancakes. She did not hear him come in over the sound of the energetic music she had playing from her phone, and he could see her rear end dancing to the music, peeking out from under what he figures was his dress shirt.

When she had just finished pouring her fourth pancake Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the back of her neck.

Adelaide jumped, "Loki!"

"Good morning," he said, chuckling.

She turned around and put her arms around his neck, "Hi."

"Hello," he said, giving her a kiss.

She turned around again and examined the pancake carefully, "I am making breakfast!"

"I noticed, thank you." He took a seat on the island just behind her, watching her carefully flip the pancake.

She turned and faced him, "Two ok for you?"

"Plenty."

She smiled and examined the cake again, turning off the heat as she did. "That should do it, the pan is hot enough to finish it out alone." She walked to him and put her hands on his knees, looking up at him. "You seem even taller when sitting up there."

Loki smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "It is a talent."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her head in his chest. "You smell good."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you."

She walked back over to the stove, took out the last pancake, and poured syrup over two plates where she had divided the pancakes.

She walked over to the other side of the island and set the plates down at two of the bar stools. She took one for herself and waited for Loki to join her.

He sat next to her and eyes the pancakes, "I must be honest with you, I have never had these."

Adelaide looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then dig in! They are delicious." She bit off a piece from her plate.

Loki slowly cut himself a wedge from his first cake and popped it into his mouth after carefully studying it. He looked thoughtful, swallowed, and then smiled. "This _is _delicious."

Adelaide looked pleased with herself, "Well, I try."

* * *

When Adelaide went home later that evening, she was totally happy with herself, and couldn't wait to tell Sarah.

As soon as she waked though the door to her apartment, humming as she did, Sarah nearly tackled her.

"One text! That is all you send me!" She nearly shouted.

"Chill pill bro," Adelaide said, smiling, "You were going to find out anyway."

Sarah glared at her and watched her friend take off her coat and shoes, revealing a different outfit then she had worn last night.

"Where did those come from?" Sarah asked.

Adelaide smiled, "They're Lokis."

Sarah smiled, "I had a feeling. So you're seeing him again? Soon I hope?"

Adelaide nodded, "Tomorrow, after I finish staining that damn deck of his."

Sarah laughed, "Is it that bad?"

"The biggest one we have ever had to do."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "That must be huge then."

Adelaide sank down into the couch an rubbed her face, "Yeah. Oh well, good money for us."

Sarah sat next to her, "So spill. How was it?"

"It was… Amazing. _He _was amazing."

"Details!" Sarah looked almost as if she would drool.

"It was just amazing, he was very attentive of my needs and he knew just what to do."

Sarah sighed, "And he didn't kick you out."

"No he didn't, he had volunteer work to do so he left and told me to lock up when I was ready to go. I took my shower there, his bathroom is awesome."

"He volunteers?"

"Not yet, he said he was going to go find a place to volunteer at."

"Oh. Ok then."

"I know. It's a little odd, it seems like he doesn't have a job."

"Huh. Might want to ask about that then."

"I am planning on asking all kinds of things tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9 A Whole Movie

AN: Thank you as always for reading and reviewing my lovelies. :) I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I had the most massive case of writers block with this, but finally hopefully I can get back on a normal posting schedule!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide.

Chapter 9

Adelaide sat back on her heels and admired the work she had just finished. Loki's massive deck was finished being stained and sealed, and it shone like silk in the bright sun. She looked up at the house and felt a surge of pride, it had come together very nicely, and with this last bit of seal coat the project was finished. She turned and hopped off of the deck, walking over to her father and slung an arm around him.

"All done!" She said proudly.

"And a job well done it was," he said, wiping his brown with a hanker chief, "So what is going on between you and this Loki?"

Adelaide looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"He has been looking out of a window at you nearly every ten minutes."

She blushed, "We went on a date last night."

He smiled, "That must have been interesting."

"Indeed."

"Just be careful baby, sometimes he lets off a weird vibe."

"Will do Dad."

* * *

Loki paced back in forth in his house, glancing out the window at Adelaide and her father, wondering what they could be talking about, it appeared as if they had finished the job. He walked up the stairs and went to his closet, thinking about his date with Adelaide tonight, feeling more nervous than he should.

Loki stopped and looked at his suits, _Shit. I am too invested in this. _

This was supposed to be something to get the other Gods to trust him, not a real romance. He walked out of the closet and sat in his bed, thinking about last night, his bed still smelled like her. It was almost as if he had forgotten all about Asgard, about being king.

He ran his hands through his hair and tried to compose himself. He must stay focused, he must woo the woman, stay with her, volunteer, become a shining example of a human. He narrowed his eyes and steeled himself, he could do it. He could stay unattached.

He walked into his closet again thinking about tonight he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Adelaide, _Are we still on tonight? _

He sent it, and then stared at the few jeans he owned; he pulled down a black pair, changed into it, then walked over to his shirts. His phone buzzed, _**Yes. What did you have in mind? **_

_Dinner and a movie? Something casual. Maybe just a movie? _

He pulled a purple button down off of a hanger, pulled it on.

_**Sounds good. 7:00? **_

_Sure. _

Loki pulled on a belt and a jacket, checking his watch, he noticed that he had half of an hour to kill.

He grabbed a pair of shiny black loafers and walked down stairs, intending to look up movie times.

Already he was nervous and excited, forgetting entirely his lecture to himself from earlier.

He decided a movie at 9:10 would be good idea, but Loki had no idea what to pick. He really should have asked Adelaide, but he wanted to be totally in charge of the night. He gazed at the screen, suddenly feeling very lost. He had no idea which one would be best. He clicked on all of them, looking at the pictures and the ratings for each. He sighed and picked the one that seemed most interesting, a Sci-Fi thriller that seemed half way decent.

Secure in his choice, Loki stood and sighed. It was moments like these where he felt he missed Asgard the most, and when he was most determined to get back there. If he was home, he could be training, working on his magic, having inner with Thor and Frigga and Odin.

He grabbed his key and drove over to Adelaides apartment, trying to calm his inner war. No matter how attached to Asgard he was, he could not help but feel an attraction to the human girl. He was human now too, and was now subject to feelings he could easily ignore in Asgard. He had lain with women before, but it did not feel so… Intimate. He frowned, but Asgard was beautiful, and there he could live forever. He sighed, and pulled into her driveway.

Hopping out, he could see people moving frantically through one of the windows of the complex. His mouth dropped open when he recognized the movements, there were two people having sex right in front of the window. He turned slightly red, then pushed the button for Adelaides apartment, hoping for quick access. Though the people there did give him some ideas…

The speaker on the wall buzzed to life, "Loki?" It was Adelaide.

"Yes Adelaide?" Loki kept the unease out of his voice.

The door buzzed, unlocking, "Come in."

He took the steps up two at a time, and found the door open for him, Sarah standing at it, giving him the once-over.

"Loki," she said.

"Sarah."

"How are you," she looked suspicious.

"Fine?" Loki did not understand why she was being so guarded.

Adelaide came up behind her, "Be nice Sarah," she laughed.

Sarah smiled and stepped aside.

Loki looked over Adelaide appreciatively, she was dressed in tight fitting dark jeans and a low cut olive blouse with a big bow in the front. She looked amazing, for a mortal.

"Hello Adelaide," he said.

"Hello Loki," she smiled. "Shall we go? I like being early."

Loki smiled, "Sure. Good bye Sarah."

Sarah nodded at the former god, "Night Loki."

Adelaide slipped her arm through his, "How gorgeous is your porch now huh?"

Loki looked at her, "Well, you're not there anymore…"

She laughed, "True, but I think I did a damn good job."

"That you did.

When they pulled in front of the restaurant, Loki made sure to open every door for her, playing the part of the perfect gentleman again.

"Thanks!" Adelaide said, smiling.

Loki smiled at her and pulled them into the restaurant, snagging them a table almost immediately.

"I made some calls," he said as explanation.

The pair settled into a booth at the back of the restaurant, Loki sitting right next to her.

"This is nice," said Adelaide, "I've never been here before."

"I have not been here either," Loki said, taking in the slightly Mexican decorations and TVs, "It is very distracting."

Adelaide laughed, I have never thought of a place that way before, but I have to agree."

Loki smiled and took her hand under the table, opening the menu with his other hand. "What shall we eat? Would you like to split a meal?"

Adelaide looked at the menu, and then noted the prices, "This is an awful lot just for food."

Loki squeezed her hand, "Do not worry, this is my treat."

She sighed, "Ok, if you say so. Also, I have been meaning to ask you, what is your job?"

Loki looked started, "My job?"

"Yes. How do you make money?" _Please don't be a drug lord. _

"I…" Loki tried to think of a way to explain what he was in human terms, "Help with the family business, my father is very wealthy."

Adelaide nodded, "Trust fund baby?"

Loki looked confused, "What?"

"Your dad gives you money."

"Occasionally."

At the theatre, Loki, bought their tickets, presented them to Adelaide with flourish.

Adelaide laughed, "Thank you kind sir!"

Loki laughed with her, "I must confess, I have never been to a theatre before."

Adelaide looked appalled, "Never? I go here all the time! I have seen every big movie in the last 5 or so years."

Loki smiled, "Could you even remember seeing that many?"  
"Of course! How is it Loki, that you seem to have never done a lot of things until these last few weeks. Where are you from?"

Loki's expression fell, "Well, I do come from a place far from here. We do not have… This technology, although, we are far more elegant and sophisticated."

Adelaide looked confused. "What do you come from some feudal castle?"

"Of sorts…" Loki could remember the stories of the times when the gods walked among men, it would have been but a few hundred years before the times Adelaide was thinking.

Adelaide was quiet, processing information up until the lights dimmed for the movie. Loki watched as she seemed to focus again, paying careful attention to everything that was happening.

"You really do love movies don't you?"

"Yes," she said, "I love them so much, they have almost saved me from myself."

Loki took her hand, stroking her knuckles, "What do you mean?"

Adelaide smiled, but her eyes were out of focus again, remembering something, "We all go through tough times Loki."

She focused on the movie again, and Loki observed.

He could not fathom what could have happened to this wonderful girl to make her look so despondent. Then shook his head, it shouldn't matter, he only needed to know what she liked on an artificial level, everything else was un-needed.

* * *

Adelaide tried to concentrate on the movie, but Loki holding her had was as distracting as if he were kissing the back of her neck. Something about his hands she just found very appealing. The movie, however, did keep drawing her in for all the important parts, and she found she liked it a lot more then she was expecting to.

As the credits rolled, she stood and arched her back, letting go of Loki's hand. "That was excellent," she mused, "Much better than anticipated."

Loki smiled, "It was an interesting experience."

Adelaide smiled, then kissed him, "Thanks for taking me."

"You are most welcome, should we head back to my home?"


End file.
